


Love is Blind

by MarshmarrowSans



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexual Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not really bondage just a blindfold lol, Reader has a vagina, Sans is a nervous goofball, Sans lowkey wants to marry you, Smut, Sub Sans, Virgin sans, all that good shit, dom reader, sans is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans
Summary: After a long-friendship-turned-blissful-relationship, Sans is ready to explore his sexual feelings for you.  You're happy to indulge him...  with one caveat."wait, but why don't you want me to be able to see you?"





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request on our Tumblr, marshmarrowsans.tumblr.com. I didn't plan on writing more than 1000-2000 words but needless to say I got a little carried away. Welcome to the bone zone, sinners~

"wait, but why don't you want me to be able to see you?"

God damn.  You loved the funny little skeleton, you really did, with all your heart.  But his inquisitive nature made him act like such a brat sometimes, like a five-year-old who doesn't stop asking questions.  Like right now, as you sat on your heels on your bed, facing him, a silky blindfold draped delicately over your hands.

"are you self-conscious or something?  you don't gotta be, you know that, right?"

You blushed-- you could be self-conscious, sometimes, but you were doing a good job of pushing that self-consciousness to the back of your mind so far.  That wasn't what the blindfold was for.

"Sans..."

"'cause, y'know, with or without your clothes, you're still you, and you're friggin' beautiful, you know that, right?  i mean, your hair, and your eyes, your smile, your nice, soft body and the way the...  the muscles and stuff under there move."

Oh, how precious.  Even his evasive smile and glance to the side couldn't distract you from the blush on his cheeks.  You couldn't help the smile fighting its way on to your lips.  "Sans."

"i mean geez.  your human body is just so...  _cool._ actually it's warm.  kinda like how magic keeps monsters warm?  but i tried to read about it.  uh.  metabolism.  and it kinda made my skull hurt.  i love that about you.  you're so complicated but it all comes together and it just...  works."  He looked and sounded out of breath.

"Sans!" you laughed.  His gaze snapped back to you, wide-eyed and attentive.  "I'll take the 'complicated' thing as a compliment.  Dude.  Are you nervous about this?"

"pffft.  nah."  But even as he denied it verbally, his grin became a little strained, and he nodded 'yes' instead of 'no.'  You set the blindfold down for a moment and smiled at him warmly, taking his hands in yours.  Your fingers stuck slightly to the sweat on his palms.

"You know you don't have to be."

"i know."

You leaned in and kissed his forehead.  Your voice became softer.  "You know I'm going to take good care of you.  I'm going to make this feel amazing for you.  I'm going to help you with anything you need.  And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it right along with you."

He swallowed and nodded.  Through your own half-lidded eyes, you could see his snowy pupils dilate and become hazy.  "i know..."

"Good."  Your hands moved up to brush your thumbs over his cheeks, and you relished in the soft noise of delight that rumbled in his throat when you kissed him.  A long time ago-- the very first time that you kissed him-- you might have worried that, since he couldn't really kiss back, such a move wouldn't do much for him.  But if the delighted purrs, the eager hugs, and the enthusiastic face-nuzzles you always got in return were any indication, he loved it without giving it a second thought.  The feeling of a small pair of hands grabbing on to your waist made you once again aware of the world outside your kiss.  You let the pounding of your heart spur you on, cradled his skull in your hands and kissed him like you wanted to, hungrily and selfishly.  In the split second and the centimeter of space between you that he was granted in the moment that you laid him down on your pillows and braced yourself with your hands on either side of his head, he chose to whine your name as if you were about to leave him.  Even though his voice quivered and was stifled in a heartbeat by your hungry lips returning to his, you heard it, and it melted your heart, filled you to the brim with a sense of desperate protectiveness, with determination to make the permanent smile on his face a genuine one until the end of his days.  And oh, god, did it make you want him even more than you already had.

"It's okay, sugar skull.  It's alright.  I promised to take good care of you, remember?" you reminded him gently.  You sat up, feeling the sturdy bones of his pelvis pressing into your much softer thighs and ass.  It would have been uncomfortable if you didn't love him so much, and if you weren't immediately distracted by the way he was looking at you.  Your bony lover was the epitome of a hot mess right now: ragged, blushing, sweaty, panting, and staring up at you like he couldn't be bothered with anything else in the world, and at some point during your make-out, one of his slippers had fallen to the floor.  In other words, he was perfect.  You reached behind you, fumbled around for a moment until you found the blindfold, and presented it to him again, this time with an explanation.  "Look.  The idea is that it'll help you focus completely on what you're feeling.  Plus, flying blind gives you an awesome excuse to just lie back, relax and enjoy the ride-- which, I'm gonna be honest, is kind of going to be par for the course in our sex life."

Sans' grin grew a little wider and a little more playful.  "so even though this sex thing is supposed to be really intense, you're gonna let me sit on ass?  stars, i love you so much.  i always knew you were the one for me."

You cradled his skull and, gently but firmly, wrapped the blindfold over his eyes and behind his head, tying it there with a hard tug.  "Babe, you're such a sap.  Are you trying to get me to cry during sex?  Because crying isn't sexy.  Unless that's your fetish."

"whoa, whoa, whoa.  i just got here.  this is the tutorial level.  fetishes aren't unlocked until, like, the fifth time we do it, right?  sexperience level fi--" his lame, nervous joking trailed off into a ragged gasp when you surprised him by slipping your hand under his shirt and trailing your fingers up his spine-- "iiive.  fffuh..."  You smirked, feeling a rush of pride at the way you could practically see your boyfriend turn to putty in your hands.  The best part, by far, was knowing that not only did he not know how you would touch him next, but even if he did know, even if he could see, he didn't know yet how it was going to make him feel.  Making him gasp with every move, being the first and only one in his life to make him feel this way, was the most special thing in the world.

            "You know, it's cute how you try and joke it off whenever you feel nervous~"  You made your way all the way up his spine, up to the base of his neck, and then made your way back down, rubbing between each and every one of his vertebrae on the way.  He was more than receptive to your caresses, lifting his shoulders as your fingers traveled between his shoulder blades, then his hips as they made their way towards his tail bone.  That, you knew, was a sensitive spot for him-- and not a sensitive spot like a clit or penis, more like a kick-him-there-and-he's-out-for-the-count spot.  Knowing that, you were very careful, starting out by just ghosting your fingers over it.  He tensed and let out the cutest giggle you had ever had the pleasure of hearing.  It only lasted a moment, but it was so contagious, you giggled, too.  "This okay?"

"hehe.  'sfine, it just tickled."

Of course, there was bound to be some experimentation involved in having sex with a skeleton monster for the first time.  You tried rubbing it harder, like you'd been massaging between his vertebrae.  Bingo-- his head fell back on the pillows and you got a true, honest-to-god moan out of him.  You damn well knew the answer, but you asked the question anyways: "Oho, wow.  Did you like that?"

He whined your name again, and you knew you'd never get tired of the sound of it.  "stop asking questions you already know the answers to and _keep going, oh my..._ "  You'd never heard his deep voice go so high as when you began to kiss, suck, and nip at his clavicle, all while one hand was still hard at work massaging his tailbone.  The air was thick with his magic, like some kind of electricity, excited and erratic.  The way that he wrapped his legs around you, the way that he grinded his pelvis up against you, it all seemed so human, exactly as if he desperately wanted to fill you with something he didn't have...  yet.  He'd told you once (in a mumbling voice and with a blushing face, of course) that with enough stimulation, his magic could become excited enough for him to use it to form a familiar and convenient sort of conduit.  It seemed silly at the time, and you'd laughed.  But you weren't laughing now.  He was still working on forming something for you to work with, but your body didn't know that.  You could already feel yourself getting wet in anticipation for it.

You pressed a kiss to his chin and whispered against it, "That's it, baby.  You know what you want, don't you?  Yeah?"  You let your excitement creep into your voice, raise it in pitch, make it breathier, as you rolled your hips against his with enough force to pin them against the bed.  "I want it too.  Give it to me."

You heard him hum in response, magic pouring readily from his soul, through his body, around you, into you, through you.  You could hardly differentiate between your own excitement and his, but that was hardly a surprise.  After all, you were soulmates.  You felt a lot of things mutually.  It would seem arousal was included.  At your command, there was a noticeable and growing bulge that neither his shorts nor your jeans provided much of a barrier against.

"Good boy," you praised him.  His eyes were obscured by the blindfold now, but you could see enough of his expression to know how grateful he was for your praise.  You couldn't help but wonder if he'd been worried you might laugh at him.  "Now I'm gonna take your clothes off, so work with me here.  Sit up."  You slid your hands under his shoulder blades, and felt him readily lean with the movement.  He came to rest up against your body, his arms looped loosely around your waist, his head tucked just under your chin.

"so you get to enjoy the view and i don't?" he mumbled with an affectionate nuzzle against your neck.  "heh.  you're killin' me here, babe."

"What was it you were saying a few minutes ago?"  You smirked, gently removing his arms from around your waist so that you could slip off his favorite hoodie over them.  "Something about with or without clothes, I'm still just me, and I'm beautiful."  His shirt was next, and you peeled it off of him like gift wrap from a present.  His skeletal body presented itself to you, pearlescent and sturdy, composed of only bone, and yet somehow conveying a distinctly stocky stature.  And maybe it was the magic running through it, or maybe it was simple reflection, but the strong, practically singing soul in his chest cast everything in magical blue light.  You suddenly found yourself in agreement with Sans.  It seemed unfair, you being presented with this pristine, intricate, beautiful expanse of magic and bone, with nothing to show in return...  but what at other times might have sent you into the dredges of self-consciousness now filled you with a sense of determination instead.  Your contribution could be your guidance, your skill, your touch, and your devotion to making his first time something that even a reset couldn't make him forget.

"saving the best for last?"  Sans' cheeky quip about the fact that you had briefly paused before taking off his shorts only encouraged you to tease him back into the state you had him in earlier, when he was too damn pleasured to get the words out right.  You slid your hand over his femur, quietly admiring the way the bone curved at the knee, straightened and smoothened along the middle, then curved again where it connected at his hip...  he sighed approvingly, his warm breath trickling across your collar bones and sending a shiver down your back.  And just as the breath left his body, he tensed and sucked another breath in when your hand wrapped gently around his newly-formed appendage through the fabric of his shorts.  You smiled triumphantly against the top of his skull and began to stroke, slowly and without too much force, with the knowledge that he would probably be fairly sensitive.  It seemed you hit just the right balance.

"oh.  wow.  you're right.  that feels...  _really_ fucking good," his voice rumbled against your chest.  "can...  can you do that faster?"

"I can," you told him teasingly.  "And I will.  If you're nice."

"...  can you do that faster _please_?"

You laughed at his tone more than anything-- something between joking and bargaining.  "Wow.  You used the magic word.  You're a real nice guy.  Seriously, though.  Pants off."

This time, his hands fumbled to help yours.  He lay back down and slipped the waistband over his hips, and you scooted back to pull them down his legs and off over his feet.  You had forgotten, momentarily, that your boyfriend didn't wear underwear, but the sight of his erect blue cock served as a welcome reminder.  The thought that your words and your touches alone brought him to that height of arousal made your heart race, and you could feel the throbbing heat reach your own groin in turn.  You wanted to take him in your hand and make him squirm, maybe even see how quickly you could make him cum that way.  But you restrained yourself-- there would be plenty of time to experiment with such things later in your relationship when he wasn't trying to lose his virginity-- and instead, you let him sit for a moment while you removed your own clothes.  You gave the zipper of your jeans a very intentional tug, so that he knew exactly what you were doing without a word being said between you.  He pulled his knees towards his body a little, his hands just slightly raised, as if he didn't know what to do with them.  He needed you, needed your guidance, needed you to tell him and to show him how to touch you, or to touch himself, if that was what you wanted.  (It wasn't right now, but it was certainly a tantalizing option for the future...)

"Fuck, Sans," you breathed as you took your rightful place on top of him again.  His cock brushed against the bare skin of your stomach.

"that's what you're here for, isn't it?"  Of course.  This was Sans.  He was always ready to fire back with some clever comment.

"There was a comma in there, sweetheart, but I'm getting to it."  You took his hands in yours and kissed the back of them like he was royalty, then guided them to your hips.  He groped around for a moment, seeming to map out in his head where he must be touching you, then gave you an appreciative little squeeze.  "That's it, sweetheart.  Keep touching me, just like I've been touching you."

Sans' voice quivered with excitement.  "anywhere?"

"Yes, sweetie.  Absolutely anywhere."  In the meantime, you busied yourself with running your fingers through the spaces in his ribcage.  You could feel the heat emanating off his soul.  "Your soul is so friggin' beautiful."  
  
Sans practically melted into a puddle.  His hands halted, halfway through snaking down your thighs.  "eheheh.  thanks."  He always got so flustered and speechless when you talked about his soul.  You thought it was adorable, so you made an effort to do it a lot.  "could never be as pretty as yours, though.  it's my favorite color and everything."  Once he got back into the swing of things, complimenting you back, his touches continued.  You gave him little hints as to what felt good for you, moaning softly when he touched your inner thighs, your breasts, your nipples, your neck...  until finally his phalanges dragged down over your navel and, with a slight lift of your hips on your part, found your slit.  He exhaled a shaky breath and stopped for a moment.  "wow."

"You found it!" you chuckled good-naturedly.  "Well come on, don't get shy now.  Play with me a little."

He mumbled something, and you could only make out the word 'clitoris.'

"Uh, little louder, honey?"

"i don't wanna miss your clitoris.  i heard that's a problem with inexperienced guys.  that and finishing too fast.  i at least wanna get the first one right, 'cause with my stamina, i don't think the second one can be helped."

You couldn't help but appreciate his thoughtfulness and humility.  "Awh.  Relax, Sansy.  It's going to be fine.  Here, I'll show you."  Lord knew with all the years you had to spend with the disappointment that was straight human males, you were more than qualified to give him a crash course in navigating your own genitals.  You guided his hand again, this time with more finesse, so that his thumb slipped between your lips and came to rest over the hood of your hardened clit.

"whoa.  it's wet here," he remarked, with a curious sort of wonder, as if observing an unexpected reading in an experiment.  You loved the way he lapsed into scientist mode at the silliest moments.

"Yep.  That's good.  That means you've got me worked up," you explained softly, resisting the urge to rock your hips against his hand for more stimulation.  "Makes it easier for you to get inside me without hurting me."

He started to pull his hand away.  "hurting you?"

You laughed, guiding it back.  "Relax.  You're doing fine."

"i don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't.  I promise.  Now listen.  Feel that little nub under your thumb there?"

He swallowed and nodded.  His body relaxed.  "yeah, i feel it."  He gave it an experimental rub, a slow, firm circling motion that made you want to lose your fucking mind.

"Oh, god, baby.  Yes, just like that," you sighed approvingly.  "Getting me to orgasm through sex might not always work, but always remember-- the clit there is literally built for pleasure, so keep stimulating it and it'll pretty much always do the trick."

"okay."  His voice was barely a whisper.  He seemed almost overwhelmed.  You stroked his cheek with your free hand, earning a bit more of a smile, before continuing.

"And now the fun part for you," you announced playfully, prying his fingers from your clit-- which he was still exploring until you made him stop-- and placing them at your entrance instead.  "I'm gonna let you use your fingers to get me ready and then...  well, then we can start."  
  
"start?"  Sans barked out a tense laugh.  " _start?_   i thought we started, like, twenty minutes ago."  He didn't hesitate, though.  He slid his index finger into you.  It wasn't much, yet, but the shape of his bones created absolutely unique ridges and bumps.  You could _feel_ that it was him, and it drove you crazy.  You needed more, and you weren't afraid to tell him that.

"Mm, c'mon Sans, another one."

"another...  what?"

"Another finger.  Trust me, it'll fit."

"if you say so..."  He did as you said.  That was better...  but he was still holding his fingers kind of stiffly, hitting at an odd angle that didn't quite penetrate you as far as you would've hoped.

"Good, good.  Now bend your fingers in a come hither motion."  He giggled at that.  "No puns in the bedroom!  Do it."

Usually saying 'no puns!' only earned you a long barrage of them in retaliation, but he pleasantly surprised you this time by quietly obeying.  You felt his fingers press into your G-spot and gripped the bed sheets with the hand you were using to hold yourself up.  "Mmm, Sans!  Yes!  _Fuck_ yeah!"  You couldn't help but push your hips against his hand, his phalanges sinking into you down to his palm.  "You feel that?  Keep hitting that spot.  I can't wait, babe.  I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be rattling like a Halloween decoration in the wind.  Like some grandma's lawn ornaments."

That earned you another laugh, this one an unusually high-pitched _hee-hee-hee!_ God, you loved this.  He was so nervous, so excited, so sweet, so eager to please you, so perfect.  And his laughter made you laugh.

"What?  I'm totally serious.  Now come on.  Use another finger and pump in and out, just like that."  His third finger was just enough to stretch you pleasantly, and you knew in that moment that you were almost ready to ride him.  You were dripping around his fingers, moving in time to the gentle rocking of his hand.  You didn't have to see his eyes to recognize the look of ardent concentration on his face.  He'd forgotten all about himself, his body, his soul, all bared to you for the very first time.  All he could feel right now was you, and how warm, wet, and tight you were around his fingers.  He could hardly believe they'd all fit into you; when he'd used just one of his phalanges, it felt like it already filled you up.  But your body was, as ever, so much softer than his, soft and stretchable, fuck, he could hardly _imagine_ what it must look like when his fingers plunged into you like this, let alone when his cock did.  He could hardly imagine, but he could certainly try, and the extra rush of magic between his legs that he felt in turn finally brought to mind his own needs.  Not that you had forgotten them for even a moment.

"Good, Sans.  You're doing so good," you reassured him in a whisper.  "Now pull out your fingers and wrap your hand around your cock for me."  He pulled his hand free, but hesitated after that, sweating a little.

"...  uh..."

"Oh come on, don't get shy now, sweetheart!  I'm not gonna ask you to jerk off for me if that's what you're thinking, I just want you to hold it for a second so that I can get it into me.  Then you can let go and let me take care of you.  Okay?"

He nodded, looking about ready to pass out.  He loved your confidence so much, but could never hope to match it in situations like this.  He could fake confidence day and night, but that didn't make it real-- he was always worried about screwing this all up.  You were one of the best things he ever had, and that always made him so afraid of being the one to ruin that special thing going on between you.  That was why you were always in the lead, asking him out first, kissing him first, touching him first, and then getting him to do this.  He still looked extraordinarily self-conscious as he lowered his hand to his aching cock and held it at a good angle for you to mount, as if he shouldn't be allowed to touch himself in your presence.  You, on the other hand, were ready to pounce at the chance to bring this as far as it could go.

"Alright, here we go, baby.  Keep telling me how this feels.  What feels good for you.  No quiet lovers in my bedroom!"  You couldn't keep the edge of excitement from your voice, the sight of him with one arm cushioning his head, the other hand wrapped around his cock, like something out of one of your fantasies.  "God, I wish you knew how fucking gorgeous you look like this."  Your movement made the bedsprings bend and creak, and his breath hitched.  He could sense you right over him, and couldn't tell if it was his imagination or if he could feel your heat on the head of his cock.  In a moment, though, it didn't matter, because you lowered yourself on to him, and that feeling was something he never could've imagined.  What he lacked in length, he more than made up for with girth-- fuck, was his cock thick.  It stretched you to the point of a pleasant burn that made you slow down to adjust to its size.  He whined and arched his body into yours, already in total ecstasy from your soft, warm, wet tightness enveloping his waiting member.  His hand slipped away from its base, allowing you to take it in all the way to the hilt at your own speed, and instead he rested it on the curve of your hip.  You put one of your hands over the one on your hip, the other still at the side of his head to support your weight so that you didn't collapse on top of him.  Your knees felt weak.

"There you go," you whispered to him, letting your voice drop to a low purr.  You started off slow, letting go of his hand to stroke his cheek adoringly.  "Look at you.  So fuckin' hard for me.  You can joke it off all you like, I know how much you want me to fuck you right now.  I bet you wish you could see what I'm doing to you right now.  I bet you're picturing it.  Good.  I want you to think about how my soaking wet pussy looks stretched around your cock right now, because baby, I can sure see it, and it looks fucking beautiful _._ "

"oh my _god._ "  Your dirty talk must have really done it for him, you knew him well enough to know he usually went for 'oh stars' instead.  "no blindfold next time.  you're making me jealous."

"Only this time~" you agreed teasingly, your hand trailing down to his sternum and finding purchase there on the thick, sturdy bone.  Your fingers threaded through his ribs as you began to ride him.  They were so close to his soul you could feel its warmth and sense the vibration of its humming on your fingertips, amplified by the vibration of his voice desperately calling your name before trailing into a breathy sigh.

"you know i always try to keep my cool around you, but i can't.  and i kinda don't want to."  You could tell that he was squeezing his eyes shut, even behind the blindfold, because his nose scrunched up.  Cute.  You pushed down on his sternum and rode him a little faster, your breaths beginning to come out as soft, needy panting.  So did his.  " _ah_!  you just do something to me, babe.  something amazing."

"Sansyyy.  I didn't take you for such a sweet talker!"  He flushed.  You'd seen his cheeks go blue enough times in this single encounter that you were pretty sure you could draw it from memory, but never quite that blue.  "It's good!  Sweetie, you're doing great.  Mmm..."  You leaned down and kissed him, and he nuzzled you back, like he always did as a way to signify his returned affection.

"i guess you're right, i am a sap..." he chuckled lowly, his damp forehead pressed against yours.  The synchronous movement of your bodies had fallen into a swaying rhythm, like a dance, almost turning into background noise to your conversation, except for the pleasure mutually flooding your bodies with each stroke.  That broke your conversation ever so slightly, elicited gasps every few moments and left you such a hot and horny mess that you were impressed that Sans, the virgin here and the usual man of few words, was able to keep going on like he did.

"i...  oh-- i, i just can't imagine doing this, any of this, without you, i..."  He let out a desperate, choked sob that just made you want to pull him into your arms and comfort him, but he was intent on lying back and letting you have your way with him right now.  "fuck.  i need you.  i need this.  i need to feel like you're in control, like you know what you're doing, because i'm so fucking tired of pretending like i know what i'm doing when i hardly ever do, but i never have to pretend around you, and...  and you make me, nnngh!  feel like it's alright-- like i'm alright."  He took a shaky breath, his hips falling into a fast but gentle rhythm with yours.  His phalanges dug into your ass, one hand still wet from fingering you earlier, and both hands damp with sweat.  You were taken aback by his sentiment, by his openness, more vulnerability than you ever would have asked of him.  You leaned down and pressed impassioned kisses along his collar bone until you felt like you'd formulated a worthy response.

"I'm so glad, baby.  I'll always be here to support you like that.  Always be here to make you feel safe.  I just want to make you happy."

"safe..." he repeated the word in an appreciative hiss of breath.  "yeah.  'swhat i was trying to say.  you make me feel so safe.  and so happy.  all the time.  every day i get to see that beautiful face of yours and know that i'm all yours.  fuck..."  His hand reached for your navel and fumbled downwards.  "where's..."  It didn't take you but a second to figure out that he wanted to rub your clit again, so you guided his hand right to it.  He sighed appreciatively.  "thanks, sweetheart."

"No, thank _you_ ~"  Well shit, you didn't even need the assistance of his finger circling your clit to make you feel like you were getting close.  If you weren't the one who could have multiple orgasms, you would worry about finishing early.  On that note...  you knew it was pretty unlikely, but god, did you want to finish at the same time as him.  You wanted to try.  "Oh, god.  I'm getting close, sugar skull.  What about you?"

Sans' head fell back on the pillow and his short legs wrapped around your waist with startling strength.  That could've served as an answer on its own, but he gave you a verbal one, too.  "mmff-- y-yeah.  fuck.  _yes_.  can you just..."  he gasped for breath like he just went from his sedentary lifestyle to running his first marathon.  He lost his grip on your hips, and let his arms flop to his sides on the bed as if he didn't have the strength to regain it.  "you're so good.  just-- mmm!-- do whatever the hell you want to me."

Well, he didn't have to ask you twice, especially when he got all cute and submissive like that.  You took a breath, readjusted yourself to the best angle possible, grabbed his hips, and began to fuck him at an absolutely brutal pace for a virgin.  His hands flew to your arms, a startled cry escaping his throat.  You would've asked if he was okay if his exclamation didn't immediately then turn into cries of ecstasy.  Instead, you continued pounding him into the mattress, so wrapped up in the moment you hardly felt the sting of your sensitive flesh slapping against his unyielding bones.  Your senses honed in on him, only him and the feeling of his length inside you, sweat pouring down your forehead to match his.  You were deaf to your own moans and cries, even though you could feel them in your throat, and it would seem, for a moment, you were even deaf to his, because you didn't hear him saying your name until he yelled it.  Hearing Sans of all people raise his voice startled you out of your trance.

"What, baby?  What?"  You slowed down, just a little, just in case you hurt him and he needed you to stop.  But it turned out nothing could be farther from the truth.

His hands covered his face as if in embarrassment.  "i'm gonna cum."  The words streamed out, desperate and tense and strung together.  He wouldn't say it like that unless he was teetering on the edge, and wanted to go over, but wouldn't dare to do it, not until he knew it was what you wanted.  And you knew you wanted it.  You wanted to see him come totally undone underneath you.  Nothing could possibly turn you on more than that.

"Yes, baby, _yes_.  I want it.  Right now."  Your voice became breathless with excitement.  "Cum for me, sweetheart.  _Cum for me_."

"oh, fuck..."  He reached up, and you let go of his hips and accepted him gratefully into your arms, just in time to catch him in the throes of ecstasy.  He hugged you around your waist and dug his fingers into your back, futilely trying to muffle his wanton cries and moans against your chest.  You stroked his skull and whispered sweet, soothing words of encouragement by the side of his head throughout his climax.  He trembled and thrust against you in short, increasingly sloppy bursts as the sound of his voice faded into a hoarse mewl.  Maybe it was just the intensity of the moment setting things into slow motion, but to you, it seemed like his orgasm lasted forever.  It certainly went on long enough to outlast yours, even though it started several seconds after his.  The pleasure you'd been waiting for ripped through you, more intense than anything you'd ever been able to give yourself, and you made sure he knew that, his name at your lips the whole time.

"Sans!  Oh, Sans!  _Yes_!"  As if to reciprocate, you heard muffled, whining repetitions of your own name slurred against your chest.  Fuck, he was _still_ cumming.

You were starting to wonder if maybe monsters had exceptionally long orgasms when you felt him relax in your arms and let out a long, warm breath of relief against your chest.  He made no move to lift his head from there.  He just stayed still for a long moment, exactly as he'd been just after he finished, letting you kiss him all over the top of his skull and murmur praises to him.  Then he seemed to regain the ability to move, bit by bit.  His hand stroked up and down the small of your back.  He pulled out of you, letting his softening cock rest against your stomach for a moment, until his magic retreated back into the stream in his body.  He tilted his head, as if to look up at you.  Then he stretched up to kiss you, catching you on your chin at first, then correcting himself so that he reached your lips.  You held him by the cheek, kissing him back.  There were no words right now, you didn't need them, just your slowly calming breaths, almost in perfect unison.

"Mm!  Oh!  Almost forgot."  You were, of course, the first to break the silence, in the middle of a slow, passionate kiss, no less.  But Sans wasn't too disappointed, because you'd just remembered to take his blindfold off, and that meant he got to look at you again.

As you untied the blindfold from around his head, you were surprised by the most darling sight: he was blinking up at you dazedly with his pupils in the shapes of big white hearts.  You covered your mouth and laughed.  "Sans!  How are you doing that?"

"mm?  just does it on its own sometimes.  when i look at you."  He sighed gratefully, bumping his forehead lightly against yours.  "wow...  look at you.  you're friggin' beautiful."

"Am not!  I'm a mess!" you protested, because you knew it was true.  You'd gone absolutely wild with him, and your hair and skin no doubt showed it.

"you're my mess."  He turned blue.  Again.  Whatever he was trying to say next, he'd made himself blush with it.  "...  you're looking like that 'cause of me?"

"Hehe!  Yeah!  All because of you, babe."  It was nice to finally be able to see his smile reach his eyes like it did when you told him that, but you only had a moment to see that beautiful, beautiful smile of his, before he threw his arms around you again and held you close to him.

"i love you.  i know i don't say it outright like that enough..."

"Awh, Sans..."

"and i hope you know that...  when we...  like...  get into pun wars?  and when we're just hanging around, cuddling and playing video games or watching netflix and stuff?  and i guess...  now when we're getting our freak on?  i mean...  i'm always trying to show it, even when i'm not saying it."

"Awwwh!  Saaans!"  You pulled him down until you were cuddling on the bed, Sans clinging to your front with his arms and legs wrapped around you like a koala.  "Heyyy.  Me too, Sansy-boy.  I love you, too.  You goofy little skelly."  You gave him a noogie, and for once, he didn't swat your hand away.  He nuzzled closer to you instead.  "Haha.  What's the matter?  All outta fire?"

"mmhmm..."  He yawned, the air flowing in and out of him with the most unique and pleasing sound.

"Did you have fun?"

"mmhmm..."

"...  Are you actually listening, or...?"

He didn't even open his eyes.  "nah, no way, i never listen to ya'."

You chuckled, shaking your head.  "Alright.  I can tell you wanna sleep.  For once, you deserve it.  Get some rest."  You gave his skull some soothing rubs to help him get on with that.  "I'll make your breakfast in the morning."

"you will?  wow.  marry me."

You just laughed.  The thought made your heart race, but you laughed.  "Isn't that illegal?"

"fuck it.  we'll elope."

"Alright.  But you do know you have to get me a ring first, right?"

"babe, i'll get you a whole basket full of rings.  the onion ones at grillby's.  you like those, right?"

You snorted at his dumb and somewhat predictable, yet no less endearing joke.  "Go the fuck to sleep."

As if on your command, he cuddled against you and began snoring so quickly you almost caught on to the fact that he was faking it.

He didn't want you to notice the way that, even after all that exertion, even though moments ago he would've been happy to pass out asleep in your arms, something kept him awake.

He wondered if your 'alright' was as serious as his 'marry me.'

Welp.  Hopefully he'd find out one day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests, imagines, just want to chat, whatever, feel free to shoot us an ask on our tumblr, marshmarrowsans.tumblr.com! We'd love to talk to you guys and share our ideas :)


End file.
